List of Speed Punks 2 Tracks
This page details the tracks featured in Speed Punks 2. Easy Cup: #'Seaside Circuit' - A scenic circuit track that takes place by the seaside! Nothing too easy, but nothing too difficult either! Would make a good vacation spot were it not for all the havoc on the track! #'Silver City Mall' - The shopping center in Silver City now has a kart racing track running through it, but in way that doesn't let the racers run any pedestrians over, thankfully! The race is also broadcasted so that the shoppers can see their favorite Speed Punk(s) in action while looking for the best deals! Look out for the hidden shortcut in the food court! #'High-Speed Stadium' - This stadium has speed boost arrows. LOADS of them. And they're overpowered, so you might go super fast. Try not to burst a safety valve! #'Chilly Village' - A snowy village somewhere in Lapland, full of snow, houses, slippery ice, and decorations! Try not to look at the scenery, unless you WANT to finish in last place. Medium Cup: # Future City - A city set in the distant future, showing off the tomorrow...today! Featuring super speed boost arrows, this can really test your skill at speed management! # Sandy Stadium - A stadium based on the desert! Awesome!!! Time to put those off-road rally racing skills to the test! Avoid the cacti, and skid through the sandy roadways. Watch out for those dust devils! # Snowy Slalom - What's the alternative to skiing down a mountain? Racing down a mountain in go-karts! This course is unique: instead of racing in laps, you race through one section at a time, down the mountain, to the bottom, where the finish line is. Look out for a secret mogul section to perform stunts on to speed through faster than the others. # Underwater Raceway - You're racing underwater?! That's crazy! Luckily, Brains invented special tanks that allow the karts to be driven well underwater, and special oxygen gum that helps the Speed Punks to breathe underwater. This wet and wild circuit has everything, from fish, to coral, to water tubes, and the like! Keep an eye out for the hidden shortcut through the old shipwreck - if you dare to enter it! Hard Cup: # Ice Crystal Cavern - A treacherous race taking place in a cavern full of beautiful ice crystals, this location has it all; Slippery ice patches, tricky turns, and even the abominable snowman! There is a secret shortcut full of ice, but to find it, you have to get the drift to see it. # Stunt Arena - Rings-of-fire, loop-de-loops, jump ramps, corkscrews, etc. - truly, this is the kind of stunt racing track for the thinking man. Only the best can compete here, and only the most skillful will get access to the near-unreachable secret shortcut! # Spooky Circuit - It's a speedway at a haunted house full of ghosts and ghouls, even going through a graveyard, where the gravestones come to life if you get too close, but they can be fended off with the offensive power-ups! When you leave your opponents in the dust, you'll see who's the one afraid of ghosts! If you find a shortcut, things might become a little less scarier. # Bronze City - A new city track that takes place during sunset and goes into nighttime on the last two laps of the race. Features a few boost arrows here and there, along with several technical corners. Also boasts a shortcut that only activates on the final lap, similar to the old Neon City track. Secret Cup: # Drift Coliseum: '''Considered to be the big brother of Drift Arena from the first game. Has tighter corner sequences, more jumps, and even two more rings-of-fire than the Skate Park track! And it even has a cool Roman-esque theme! # '''Snow Festival: A snowy park full of ice, slippery drift areas, and even a few iceblocks that slide about! # Volcano Island Raceway: Based on the Island tracks from the first game, but with more lava, more drift, more palm trees, more water, more caverns, and a secret shortcut. Can you find the shortcut first? And also, watch out for the lava rocks falling down! # Medieval City: '''What ho! A city based on medieval-era England! Verily shall the racers race on this course, through the village, caves, and castle! Keep an eye out for the princess, lest she provides a helping hand to whoever leadeth the race! Extra Tracks: * '''The MEGATRACK: This super track merges all five themes - Raceway, City, Stadium, Island, and Snow! There is also a special shortcut, but it is blocked by a golden door! The track is rather long, and since a 5-lap race would take too long, it's a 3-lap race instead, and it will really give you the works! * Space Highway: A race track set on a futuristic highway in outer space? Where will those crazy Speed Punks go next?! Careful, there are NO safety rails, so falling off is a sure risk! But, one would have to admit, the scenery is out of this world! There's also a shortcut in a asteroid belt, but it'll take some clever maneuvering and serious driving skill to get to it! **NOTE: This is also where the final racing challenge against Vinnie Megaspeed takes place. Challenge Tracks Normal: * Spencer's Challenge: '''Challenge Spencer on the Chilly Village track to unlock him as a playable character. Careful of the slippery ice, and try and out-speed him from the snow! * '''Penelope's Challenge: '''Penelope has decided to challenge you to a 3-lap duel on the Underwater Raceway track! Show that spoiled snob who really rules the road, and leave her soaking wet in defeat! * '''The Shooting Star's Challenge: '''Face Sam Grunzel, A.K.A. 'The Shooting Star', in this challenge! He'll race you on the Stunt Arena, and he'll be quite fast! * '''Buzz's Challenge: '''You'll be going up against Buzz in a 6-lap duel at Shipwreck Shore! You read right, six laps! The reason for six laps being that a 3-lap race would end too soon relative to the length of the track. Send him flying off-course if you can! * '''Lucy's Challenge: '''Vinnie's niece is challenging you to a race at Drift Coliseum, and she'll be throwing everything she has at you at every turn! Gold Wheels mode: * '''Cleo's Challenge: Cleo is raring to go against you at Seaside Circuit! * S.U.D.5.'s Challenge: S.U.D.5 is prepared to challenge you on the Future City track! Show him how racing's done in the past, present, and future, and really scramble his circuits! * Master Muru's Challenge: 'Master Muru is ready to see if you're ready for the coming trials of the Great Raceway Show; with a 3 lap duel against him on Volcano Island Raceway. * '''Kurao's Challenge: '''Kurao has challenged you to a race in Gold City, but it's not going to be easy! He isn't the Japanese national kart racing champion for nothing, and it would take true driving skill and spirit to defeat him! * '''Vinnie's Ultimate Challenge: '''It all comes down to this final challenge. Two racers drive in, but only one would drive out a winner at the Space Highway track! Vinnie Megaspeed may be the poster dude for the Great Raceway Show, but he is no pushover! He's allowed powerups to be used for this race, so you might have to watch out for any tricks he pulls. Can you prove him that the Speed Freaks/Punks are the number one racers? Battle Arenas *'Beachside Battle Arena - *'Ice Coliseum' - *'Tribal Terminal' - *'City Square' - *'Battle Stadium -' Listing not complete Throwback Cup: # Shipwreck Shore - Wind power. You can sail round this track admiring the views of the windmills and the shipwreck. What with all the parasols, palm trees and beaches, this would make a relaxing holiday destination...if it wasn't for the mayhem on the track. # Gold City - A manic race through the streets of the Speed Punks' favourite town. If you like throwing the wheel, you'll love this track. There's a narrow line between coming first and second that some Speed Freaks know very well. Can you find the way to the golden gate? # Moonlight Cove - Find the shortcuts by the light of the moon as you cut through the sand in this beach 'n cliff bonanza. There are some tricky terraces that'll slow you down if you go off the edge. The landing is normally soft though. Don't forget to shoot the tree trunk. # Skate Park - The stunt driver's dream. Full of water jumps, hairpins, ramps and banked curves, Skate Park's star attraction is the half-pipe - take it fast, take it in style...do both. It beats a ride on the swinging pirate ship ride any day. Bonus Tracks Easy *'Raceway 1' *'City 1' *'Stadium 1' *'Snow 1' Medium *'City 2' *'Stadium 2' *'Snow 2' *'Raceway 2' Hard *'Snow 3' *'Stadium 3' *'Raceway 3' *'City 3' Version Exclusive Tracks PS3/PS4: * Station Q9: A space station built in a large asteroid somewhere in the Solana Galaxy that is home to Annihilation Nation combat competition, this is the perfect place for a more wild and dangerous race, with imported lava and all sorts of death traps. If those aren't enough, there's also shielded gatling turrets to make things much worse! And you won't know which way you turn till it's selected on the top panel!! * Garden Raceway: '''A race round the Gardens in LittleBigPlanet! Feel every created aspect of the track, and meet the King & Queen of the Gardens, and even get to take on * '''Cotton Mouth Bluff * Kras City Nintendo systems: * Wuhu Island Loop - '''Ah, Wuhu Island, home to many wonderful recreational activities for any tourist or resident, along with the famed Wuhu Flight Club. This track is so long that a full, five-lap race would take too long, so it will be a two-lap race instead! * '''GCN Baby Park - '''Cool! A theme park track based on the Mario Babies' favourite track from Mario Kart: Double Dash! Since a 5 lap race will be over too soon, it will be a 12-lap race instead! * '''Animal Crossing * Hyrule Circuit * Downtown Inkopolis Xbox versions * Witchyworld * Click Clock Wood * Banjoland Tour Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Pages by Shrekyardigans